Newborn
by Skye Evans
Summary: Estelle has just figured out she is a newborn vampire. How she came to be one is a complete mystery to her. And how is she related to the Cullens? Post-BD.
1. Prologue: The Burning

Prologue:

Oh how it burned! I had no idea what was happening to me but for endless hours, I roasted in the fiery depths of the unknown. My insides were ablaze, my skin was smoldering. I wanted to scream, cry out! But I didn't, couldn't. Something held me back. What it was the held me back I couldn't ever remember. I didn't remember anything. I didn't know anything. Who was I? Where was I? What was I? All I knew was that dreadful burning I was being forced to endure. Why didn't it stop? Would it ever stop? The fire must be put out! Why couldn't I just die? That's what I wanted, what my heart begged for: death. An end to this. Stop it! Extinguish it! Kill me! A groan escaped my lips. Suddenly, the fire began to dim slowly until it didn't exist at all. I opened my eyes to glimpse the new frightening world around me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When I first opened my eyes, I quickly shut them again, hoping what I saw and how I saw it would go away. I counted to ten and peeked.

My vision was insanely clear. The room I was laying in was quite large with pale blue walls and cream-colored accents. The king-sized bed I currently occupied was beautiful and- like everything else in the room- looked incredibly expensive. I jumped off agilely and landed with a loud thud on the floor. A blue glass vase on the side dresser trembled and began to fall to the golden wood floor. I lunged for it and caught it mili-seconds before it hit the ground.

That was when I first noticed my arms. They were white. And I mean, paper white, marble white, white white. I had always been a little pale but never like this. I ran swiftly to a mirror mounted on the opposite wall and had to bite my lip to stop from screaming.

The girl in the mirror mimicked me in my every move. I lifted my right arm up and so did she. I raised my left eyebrow as high as I could… so did she. I jumped up and needless to say, so did the other girl. But she couldn't be me. She was too pale, too thin… too beautiful. My trade-mark gray eyes had been replaced by cherry red ones.

She looked as though she could be my older sister, maybe. My perfectly poised, stunning older sister. Who was I? I asked again. Where was I? Millions of questions formed in my mind, racing at a speed my mind before the burning would never have been able to cope with.

Maybe I had died. I couldn't be in hell. This room and my new self were too perfect, too beautiful for that. Perhaps I was an angel…? That would explain the loveliness and flawlessness. I was in heaven and I was an angel.

But, no, angels didn't have glowing scarlet eyes or burning throats. So I couldn't be in heaven. Maybe heaven and hell were combined, like one place. Maybe if you were a mostly good person, you got the amazing room and unblemished beauty. Your punishments for the wrongs you committed were minor, the aching in your throat and the terrifying eyes.

But somehow I knew this explanation wasn't right. Memories flooded back to me: a crash, Lexi and Jonathan, Mama, the internal fire, the angelic doctor. A voice vaguely whispered in my ear, the product of some distant memory, "Estelle, beware of the red-eyed beauties." It was Grandmama's voice.

I knew what I was then. I wasn't an angel. Technically, I wasn't even dead.

I was now of the living dead, the ones who keep on living despite the lack of beating hearts or breathing lungs. I was what my superstitious grandmother had always warned about. I was the devil on Earth.

A blood-sucker.

A cold one.

A vampire.

**Author's note:** So yes, I've started another fanfic. I just can't seem to stop coming up with new ones. I have the next two chapters written so they should be up shortly… Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood staring at the mirror for an endless amount of time. I didn't want to believe what I knew.

A soft knock came from the door and a pretty sing-song voice questioned," May I come in?"

"Yes," I replied but my instinct kicked in and I bared my teeth and snarled. A girl about my same height, with the same raven black hair, cut into a short spiky hairdo, and pixie-like face came in. She smiled and I relaxed a little. I realized who it was at once, or I thought I did. "Lexi?" I asked excitement overwhelming me. Lexi was my twin sister, who I'd never been separated from before. It appeared we were both stuck in this hell of a world.

"No," she whispered, almost sadly. "Who are you, then?" I demanded. "Where is she?"

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, Estelle. I'm your great-great-aunt. Lexi is downstairs, but you can't be permitted to meet her yet. I have to explain some things to you. "

"Great-Great- aunt? What? What are you talking about? I need to see Lexi." If I were able to cry, I would've. Apparently, my new self wasn't able to cry real tears.

"Come sit," little Mary Alice Brandon Cullen pointed to two arm chairs in the corner of the room. I shuffled my feet over to it, unsure of myself. She smiled encouragingly. "So, I hear you are called Stella?" I nodded. "I'm Alice."

"But you are so young!" I gasped. And my great-grandma's sister had died a really long time ago, in an insane asylum.

"Let me explain," Alice said in her chimes-like voice. "I don't really know details; I remember very little from my human life. I know that when I was fifteen, I was committed to an asylum. It was dark and scary and they cut off all my hair. I was sent there because I saw things. And it made my parents afraid and they were worried my little sister, Cynthia," I gasped for that was my great-grandmother's name, "would become like me, so they pretended that I died, when in fact I was still alive, or at least for a little while. Cynthia was only about 5 at the time. But anyways, when I was nineteen, an old gentleman at the asylum took a fancy to me. It turned out he was a vampire and he ended up changing me, to protect me. He, as well as the one who wanted to kill me, are both gone now. Eventually I found my mate Jasper and we came to live with the Cullens."

"Who are the Cullens?" I asked, still completely confused.

"This house that we are in right now, belongs to us, the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme adopted me and Jasper. We belong here. To continue, my sister Cynthia grew up and got married and had a daughter whom she named Mary Elise. Mary Elise looked like me and had my dark hair and gray eyes, even though Cynthia had light brown hair and green eyes. Mary Elise was then married and had a daughter, Catherine, I believe," I nodded, for that was my mother. "Catherine then had twin girls, Alexis and Estelle, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, you know your story better than I do."

"Maybe, but what happened to me, like before I was burning? What's with me now? Where are Lexi and Jonathan? And what are you?

"I'm going to answer your last question first. I am a vampire and you are a newborn vampire. I asked Carlisle to change you. You were vacationing in Seattle and you, Lexi, and Jonathan decided to take a ride. You got lost and ended up near Forks, which is where we are. You got in a bad wreck and you would've died if I hadn't asked Carlisle to save you. I had a vision of you, becoming a vampire. You're going to be so extraordinary. Lexi and Jonathan are downstairs. But you can't see them until you are properly fed. Come with me." Alice grabbed my hand and whisked me out of the window. Everything was happening in such a fast pace and I didn't know how to grasp this information. But then I smelt it.

It was the potent sweet smell of blood. My senses took over and I followed them. A deer jumped out of the thicket and I pounced. The warm blood reached my lips as I sunk my teeth into it. It was like drinking water after running a few miles, like eating chocolate after you've been on a diet. It nourished me and I felt strong. I drained the buck and lunged for another. This one was even more intoxicating. "Hmmm…" I felt powerful and as if I weren't thirsty any more. I regained my composure and realized that vampires were supposed to suck human blood. "I knew you'd do well."

"What do you mean?"

"I can see the future. It isn't always very clear, because it depends on what people decide. Do you realize how different you are?" Alice asked this in her song-bird voice.

"Uh, no, I don't." I was confused. How was I different?

Alice sighed. Apparently this wasn't going as she had hoped. "You aren't attracted to human blood! Animal blood tastes like human blood does to me!" She exclaimed. I was still lost. "You're different, but you are perfect for our- the Cullens'- lifestyle. We consider ourselves vegetarian vampires because we restrain ourselves and feast on animals rather than humans. "

"So you don't drink human blood? And neither do I? That's like totally abnormal."

"Yes, it is abnormal, there are very few of us. But we don't want to take human lives."

I smiled then, for some inexplicable reason. It was all so laughable. Here I was, a supposed newborn vampire that doesn't thirst for human blood, with my dead great-great aunt, and I'm being called extraordinary. And not only that, but I felt like I fit in, like there was finally a place for me to belong. It had to be a dream. Any moment I'd wake up and I'd be back at home, this whole experience wiped from my memory.

Alice stared at me for a moment and then began to laugh as well. When we finally calmed our selves down and began to breathe again, I asked her to pinch me.

"Why?" Alice looked at me puzzled.

"To wake me up. This dream has been interesting and all, but I'm ready to start my day."

Alice smiled at me sadly, "Estelle, I'm sorry, but this really isn't a dream. It's your reality now."

"Please. Just. Pinch. Me," I held out my arms and squished my eyes together. "Well, alright…" Alice whispered and I felt her tiny fingers pull at my skin. And yet… as I opened my eyes, I was still here, in the forest, with my dead great-great aunt and two deer carcasses at my feet.

"Holy crap, this is real," the whole of it hit me with a force I did not expect. I leaned up against at tree for support and slid down until I was seated. Alice sat down beside me as I moaned.

She patted my hair. "It's okay, it's okay," she murmured. After what felt like an eternity of broken tearless sobs, she mustered up the courage to stand me up. "Estella… are you ready to meet Lexi and Jonathon?" she asked me, tenderly and cautious.

I bobbed my head furiously, never more excited to see my sister and my friend than I was in that moment.


End file.
